Baby, Love isn't Right without You
by SheSaidAnonymous
Summary: Love isn't easy, but that doesn't stop Alec from wanting more, Clary from dreaming, and Isabelle from understanding the "L" word. Yet, what will? And will he succeed in destroying their love? Malec, Jace/Clary, Isabelle/Simon. M for Mature. REVIEW! :
1. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

The music blared out of the speakers at _**Passing Passion**_ with volume that would normally deafen a person for the rest of the week, but luckily Alec Lightwood had Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn at his side. To Alec the music was playing at a reasonable volume, oh what magic could do, but he knew just as much as Magnus knew (and ignored) that Alec hated the parties and dance floors that he was forced to go to. Yes, Magnus knew how to "convince" Alec to go to so many of these functions.

At the moment, he was able to escape the mass of locked bodies dancing to the music, not that Alec would ever think this was music. To him music was the calming rhythms of James Cameron Avatar or Indie rock, but he would be lying if he said he never caught himself pumped by the beats of Akon or some other hip hop artist. Isabella tended to blare such music during their training sessions at home.

Alec took a seat in the corner where he could have a good view of the dance floor, but at the same time keep hidden from the eyes of Magnus. He kept watch of the bodies and wonder just how normal people could dance so graceful and...Sexy. Maybe they trained just as much as he did, but unlike him he went with combat. Just when he was about to head outside for a fresh breath of air he caught sight of a sparkling body on the dance pressing up against another body.

Another body which consisted of a tall lean body with gorgeous blond hair and was that a...nipple ring! Alec got up from his seat just about to head over and make the guy regret he ever laid hands on his Magnus when he remembered what he little sister, Isabella Lightwood, told her about these functions. _"Go with the beat, everyone dancing with everyone, and things get hot and sexy."_ she said the night before in their kitchen at home...

But wasn't Magnus suppose to be only "hot and sexy" with him?

He didn't give thought too much of anything else, Alec just knew he hated watching someone else touch his boyfriend like the way the blond was touching what was his.

-SheSaidAnonymous -

Magnus Bane was more the enjoying himself when he found his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, was no longer dancing besides him. Sure, he wasn't the best dancer thus dancing besides him while Magnus took on the dance floor, but that didn't mean he didn't want Alec to be away from him. He knew that he was being kind of kid dish with the whole notation of with how he wanted the night to be. He also knew that Alec hated these kinds of functions, but he had his own ways to convince his delicious young shadowhunter.

Magnus smirked when he remembered how he sometimes dragged along Alec just to "convince" him to go. Oh, the things he did to him that made the whole cycle just a magnificent opportunity to be with his lover. He scanned the dance the rest of the dance floor and the lounge area when his eyes fell on his little innocent warrior texting.

He merely smiled remembering what the two of them did earlier that day when he was tastefully convincing Alec to come with him to the hot new club around the corner. He was on top of Alec while he was on his back straining to catch his breath tearing at the pillows and blankets when he failed in between thrusts, but then was punished for his efforts when he fasten the pace. Just before either of them went over the edge Magnus flipped Alec so that they were both making eye contact and angled himself perfectly to hit Alec's spot. Over and over he heard Alec scream out his name until the final hit the sent the both of them over the edge. Slowly he exited Alec and took him into his arms listening to Alec's heart rate slow down. Alec turned around mimicking Magnus's actions and wrapping his arms around him, "Magnus, that was amazing and-and, just wow...I love you" he said softly kissing Magnus before falling asleep in his arms.

Magnus was brought out of his senses when he felt a body press up against him. All thoughts seconds ago were on his lover and now as he stared into the eyes of a blond god. He also recalled all the nights of his single-hood where he had so much fun with guys like blondie, but he would never change what he had with Alec for anything in the world...although it was just colorful dancing, it's not like he was cheating on his boyfriend, they were after-all in a night club. And it wasn't like he was hiding it away from him; he was even in the dance club.

Comments=Encouragement=New Chapters

Have Questions? Click on my HOMEPAGE link (on my profile) and chat with me on Facebook.


	2. With These Lips

With These Lips

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

**Authors Note: Just a little heads up to prevent future confusion; I created a few of my own characters. Don't worry everything intertwines perfectly in the coming chapters.**

**Enjoy. **

Clary Frey gazed jumped from the fire to outside which was now dark, she was curled up on the couch aligning to it when she threw all the papers and anything related to her upcoming "big day" away. Yes, she was frustrated and what made her even more on edge was that her fiancée was out battling demons...without her. Why? Well because she's been sick from with an on again off again fever and it didn't help that they left without her even knowing...though they should be home by now.

She shot up from her seat pacing when Simon entered the room clearly having picked up on her vibe before entering since in tow he brought ice cream and her favorite movies, "Ghost Ship" and "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". "I come in peace and bring delightful offerings" he said setting them down on the coffee table before grabbing her arms and sitting her down the couch.

"You know this much stress isn't good for your body-" he started saying before he was cut off by her throwing herself in his arms crying. Simon instantly felt her temperature. Yeah, Simon knew that this wasn't just because the upcoming wedding. He knew his best friend well enough to know that she was hiding something and while she thought he was hiding it from him he knew. He was a vampire after-all, daylighter, but a vampire nothing less.

Simon wasn't having the best day ever either, but he didn't want Clary to worry that he and Izzy got into yet another fight. He really thought that tonight was going to be a nice calming night for the two of them; it started out with them meeting up at a bar after she fulfilled her duty of fighting off demons. That changed once he saw her taking personal lessons on how to properly play darts from a random stranger. Like all random strangers he had god like features that reminded him why Izzy was even bothering with him in the first place. And he wasn't even bothering on having the "He just a friend"/"And what does that make me?" argument.

"And that's why...Simon, are you okay? Your eyes just changed vampire." she said pulling away and sitting down pulling him down with her. Simon really didn't want to be the one to tell her that Isabelle, Jace, and Alec were no longer fighting but split up to enjoy the rest of their night because he knew the following question would be 'where is Jace then?' Instead he took one of the movies and popped it in, but when he turned around she has "the look", the one that told him he better speak up or he'll regret it.

He went around her to the couch grabbing a blanket and a pillow so he can lie on the ground, "Clary, please, why am I always the one that gets 'the look'?"

"Oh, because you're always the one that deserves it, why should you keep stuff away from me anyways...Oh? Unless it's a wedding surprise then please do not tell me." She said jumping to the side of him giggling.

Just before he could answer Alec walk through the house in a daze then suddenly slamming the door to his room, "Alec?" they said in unison.

-SheSaidAnonymous-

Kailska Kaneonuskatew sat with her older brother, Michael, who was sharpening his arrow at a speed that only told her to proceed with caution. Her brother might be loving, caring, and protective, but he also had an edge anger that once broke out only two people in the entire world could tame. Their father, Lakota, and his "pup", a term of endearment from their tribe which meant "boyfriend" to the outside world, but here it meant more that he treated Milo, his pup, like such. Seeing as one of the two people that could calm him down might have caused such a fury she decided that letting him come to her rather then what she usually did was the safest route to go.

The river water started to boil and his once normal black hair now was engulfed with white fire, normally white fire was just that, though that changed in his case because his turned bright yellow. She worried not only for his well-being, but also for the fish, turtles, and animals that surrounded the area. She was going to have to pester him if not that then the poor animals were going to suffer. "Kai, please tell me what is bothering you before you burn any of my friends" she said gently in their native tongue pulling his arm away to stop the repetitive motion of sharpening.

Michael saw that his hair was glowing bright yellow, and yet he was trying his best to calm himself down. It took long for him to manage his native powers that were passed down to him, but since he found his mate and imprinted on him he found that it awakened much more easily. He could only guess that it was because of the first step of marking was established and the connection was made...and they only went through the first step too. He wondered and worried what was held after the second step and so on until the third step. What the connection was granting him and threatening to throw him over the edge were the shared flashes of memory and feeling what his pup felt. And seeing as he was already a transfer-empathy and a shifter he wasn't asking for any more to be on his already over-packed plate.

Michael turned to his little sister and his best friend putting down the arrow he was sharpening and advancing towards her where she sat Indiana style petting a baby swan. "Milo's pushing me away...I don't know what to do...I never had to deal with anything like this before, all my life in this tribe I wasn't approached or made friends with the outside bears*. The only people I ever talked to were the fighters and even then they feared to talk to me just because I was rumored to carry 'the essence' in me passed to only the 'ultimate leader'..." he said managing to calm himself down enough to where the water wasn't boiling anymore.

Kailska pushed some of his hair out of the way tilting his head up from the staring at the ground in anger. She didn't want to have to worry about a fire starting, not at the only place where she could properly connect with her powers that the spirits granted her. "Brother, you are the strongest leader, besides our father, of our tribe; there is no doubt about that. Don't let a title carry what you are, you are much more than that. And just because you're next in line to be chief doesn't mean you can't be a friend, brother...and lover."

He lay back on the grass taking a deep breath, "Haha, yeah lover, not much of one if I can't even communicate with my pup. Meeka, at least in training there was always a plan to go by, there is no plan I can follow! And I feel like the only thing I can do not to make things worse is walk away until I know how to deal with these emotions. My emotions I've had all my life to control, even others in the tribe, but when it comes to Milo it's like he knows how to get through all my shield...and get to where I'm the most vulnerable."

The two of them sat in silence until she aligned herself with him the grass tickling her skin, "Kai, not that I'm trying to make this about myself, I'm not, but at least you can choose your lover. I feel like I'm merely a prize to the best hunter...So can I ask why Milo pushed you away."

Michael didn't want to tell his little sister about Milo's past, more so since it wasn't his place to tell. Instead he was just going to tell her the jest of it all. "He wants' to go back to the city, and he doesn't want me to come with him. He says he doesn't want me to be taken away from the tribe because the blue moon ceremony in a few months. Meeka, I can't stand to think of him leaving and being alone in a big city, not without my protection!"

"You know it's not as bad as you think, the outside world is just more modern and noisy with all their modern gadgets. And Milo has lived there most of his life he knows how to take care of himself for the most part..."

Silence was her answer.

She turn to her side looking at him as he gazed up at the playful shaping clouds watching a single tear travel down the plain of his face. She wasn't dumb, she knew that her brother was keeping something away from her, and she also knew that it was much more complicated and complex then he was letting on. For instance, Milo leaving was a trigger to mother bear's memory, "Kai, brother, follow what your heart is telling you do to, and not what the tribe wants you to do. You are your own entity, ask yourself, would you rather stay here worrying about your pup every second and feeling like a part of yourself is lost or would you rather go with him against his word and help him through all his pain, even if that means having to deal with just as much pain?"

-SheSaidAnonymous-

Jace Wayland banged on the door to the High Warlock of Brooklyn hoping to all the gods that he could reach Alec Lightwood, he tried his cell tons of times and failed to reach him. At this rate he was going to jump off the bridge before finding his best friend. That or Clary was going to find him first and grill him into the ground for not letting her go out tonight with them. Either way he wasn't going to end up in one piece if he couldn't find Alec now. Now. Yeah, one could say he was a bit on the desperate end of things when he took out just one of the keys to Magnus Bane's apartment that Alec lost.

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" was the first thing he heard when he entered through the front door. He crept up to the kitchen door getting out his reliable weapon ready for attack.

"You shouldn't have started the fight in the first place!" Magnus shout echoed through the door.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I will never be 'alright' or 'ok' with another guy touching you!" Alec shouted back slamming down what Jace could only guess to be dishes. Yup, whenever Alec was frustrated/mad/angry/sad he went to cleaning...though it didn't sound like anything was being cleaned...Destroyed came to his mind.

Jace crept open the door just enough to see the battle field, "He was just be nice and friendly, it's not like I was touching him back! And remember we were in a dance club!" Magnus said running his hands through his now non-sparkling hair. Alec slammed down a coffee cup, the handle breaking off in the process, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, with my boyfriend! You're lucky I didn't do more than just send him to the hospital with a broken arm!"

"You're lucky you have me as a boyfriend, seeing as if I were mundane you would be facing jail time for assault! And I'm pretty darn sure that I'm old enough to know proper restraint!" Magnus yelled causing a surge of power lost in the entire house for a short second.

Alec turned back around to the sink grabbing the broken glass cutting himself in the process and just adding to the bruised cheek and tore lip he already had. He threw the cup to the sink clenching his hand to his chest and sliding down the cabinets to the kitchen floor, "By the angels Magnus why-y jus-t, I don't- I never-r want to see you with another guy like that ever-r again!" he said trying his best to hold back tears in the heap of frustration.

Jace couldn't take anymore of this. Once he saw a single tear run down his brother, best friend, and a shadowhunter that fought by his side looking so defeated he charged into the room. "Warlock! Give it a rest, and Alec come with me" he said going over to a still broken Alec and pulling him up to his feet. Magnus block their way to the living energy emanating from him, "Nephilim stay out of the way, I can take care of him!"

"No offense warlock, if this is how you take care of him then Alec can do so much better then you!" He said pushing the stunned Magnus out of the way and walking Alec to the living room and out the front door shortly after pulling down Alec sitting both of them down on the sidewalk outside of Magnus's apartment.

Comments=Encouragement=New Chapters

Want to see pictures of the characters from my stories? Go to my **HOMEPAGE** and look for the**ALBUM** titled the Movie/Book/TV series it comes from

Have Questions? Click on my HOMEPAGE link (on my profile) and chat with me on Facebook.


	3. Make No Mistake, I Love You

**Make No Mistake, I Love You**

_**By SheSaidAnonymous**_

…_And the story begins get interesting…Can you keep up?_

Tears ran down Milo Johaningmeyer face as he opened his duffel bag and threw endless cloths smashing them into the bag until they fit, the more cloths he punched into his bag the more he wanted to tear it apart and throw it across the cabin room. He strained to zip it up and when he failed miserable he threw it to the ground kicking it across the floor and into the corner. Milo jumped onto their bed, the bed that they shared, and hugged a pillow to his chest thinking over how he managed to come to a place like Arrow Wing. Just several months ago his life was normal, but like all normal lives he had hardships...and maybe he had more than a few.

Milo didn't mean to come to Arrow Wing, it was actually an accident. An accident he would never regret making...10 months ago he found himself at a crossroads, that what happens when he lost his job, boyfriend, and home all in one week. He had worked as a nurse, being the best at his job he earned all the great shifts fast, but of course the visions of his past and sudden pains over his body made it hard, though not hard enough for him to quit his job. What sent him over the edge were sudden mishaps happening around him. They started out as minor actions, such as a sudden glass breaking or objects falling to the ground. It soon got worst when the pains and visions increased and things started to get out of control. Milo understood fully well why his employers let him go; after-all having multiple patients get hurt suddenly under his care would not go unnoticed. His boyfriend he found cheating on him with his best friend, Rex, and of course Riley, his ex, owned the apartment. In order to get away from everything Milo decided on a camping trip to Star Mountain, the only place to go that lets people see the entire galaxy or stars.

It was the only place he could remember about his past before his identical twin brother, Micah, was kidnapped…And before his parents shunned him away. Didn't everyone know, he was a devil child.

Little did he know that the place was filled with angry coyote's…That night the last thing he could recall was being knocked out by one of them attacking him on the back. When he woke up the next day Michael was washing his wounds on his back.

Milo hugged the pillow tighter to himself willing the tears to go away. His Michael, the one he grew too attached to let him come to the city with him. Why? Because he knew he had to get himself under control and by doing so he will have to make the transitions which will only hurt Michael the most if he came. Michael wasn't the only one that could read his emotions, Milo could also tell when he was in pain...lately the pain was because of him...he hated himself more then anything when he hurt his boyfriend from just by having his own personal feelings.

-SheSaidAnonymous-

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever Jace knowing all too well how to deal with Alec when he was like this. The expression he saw on Magnus's face when he pushed him out of the way was mixed with shocked, anger, and guilt, yeah he should be feeling guilty as hell for the way he treated Alec back there. Jace was actually proud of himself for not doing more, but he sensed that Magnus was having just as hard of a time then he was letting on. He looked besides him at Alec who was now zoning out staring at the swing set across the street.

He guessed that this would be the best time to snapped him out of it than any other time, "Alec, do you want me to take care of your wounds?"

Alec turned to Jace standing up and walking away from Magnus's apartment, "No, I rather remember where I got these from, it will remind me about the cons for my decision..." he said as they made their way to what was Jace guessing to be the institute.

Jace knew that when it came to the topic of Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that Alec was speaking from the heart. The very heart which could get hurt with mere words while on the outside he was as tough as a gladiator warrior not going down without a fight that always seemed to end in blood. That didn't stop him from pressing on, "What do you mean Alec?"

Alec didn't answer for a long time until they were outside of the institute, "I was thinking about proposing to Magnus, but now I don't know anymore…" and that's all he said before walking through the front door and into the home they once all shared...

He followed him intending to help his closes friend when Alec turned holding his hands up, "Jace, I just need some time to think…" He nodded letting him walk off into his room before he headed into the living room. Jace hated to admit this, even to himself, but lately he was having a harder time understanding Alec…it was like he was embracing more of his feminine side lately.

Jace was starting to miss the old times when everything was simple.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

When Michael walked inside the cabin that he built with his father 4 years ago he saw several objects floating around the room. For the past 7 months he had been sharing it with his mate. He took a deep breath; with each step he was impacted with waves of emotions that hit him hard. The one person that he saw once entering their room was curled up into a ball hugging the pillow that Michael slept with.

He went over to their bed sitting down on the edge looking down at Milo whose breathing was shallow and his body shivering. Taking off his shirt he crawled over to the other side of the bed enveloping Milo into his arms and pulling him against his body. Instantly he felt Milo stop shivering and relax.

He pushed some hair out of Milo's face staring down at the beauty that captivated him every time he looked at his mate. Softly he bent forward kissing the plain of his neck traveling the kisses until their lips briefly met. He pulled away ready to settle in when he got pulled back by the arms of his awaken lover. Before he could stop Milo they entered into a fury of kissing that started out innocent, but then lead into an attack for dominance as their tongues wrestled against each other. A moan escaped Milo's lips as he made his way on top of him never breaking the kiss. Michael's hair began to glow bright pink white fire as he felt Milo's hands travel down his chest and skim the line of his briefs. He suppressed a moan biting down on his partner's lip which in turn caused both of them to moan. Milo lips broke off beginning a trail kissing leading down his neck to his nipple bucking his hips as he went to the other nipple. The thin material that was confiding him tightened as he grown more aroused by the second. He wanted so badly to push his mate away and for them to just talk, but Milo made that extremely hard. With each kiss he grew more helpless until he felt tears strike his chest.

Michael grabbed the arms of Milo pulling him up to make eye contact as he wiped the rest away of his mate's tears. He rolled over so that now he was on top and looking down at his beauty, "Pup, Milo, I love you, and I want you to know that I won't let anything bad happen to you...Ever."

"Mikey, I-I don't want you to get hurt, not because of me, I j-just won't." Milo said slightly shaking trying his hardest to prevent from projecting his feelings of guilt. But he knew that he failed miserably when he watched Michael's hair change to bright yellow.

He leaned forward giving him a single kiss, "I'm coming with you...I don't care if you fight me every step of the way, because I'm not going to let you go through this alone. " he whispered against Milo's lips.

Milo wrapped his arms around his neck, "We leave tomorrow morning…"

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Clary walked up to her fiancé, Jace Wayland or more recently known as Jace Lightwood, eyeing him up and down checking for any cuts or bruises. Once she made sure he wasn't hurt she punch him in the arm, "Where the hell have you been? And what happen to Alec?" she said getting worked up to a point where she made herself dizzy and ignite the very fever that she been fighting for the past week.

"I've been searching for Alec and found him at Magnus place…And I'm not really sure, I'm still confused myself, I just know he needs time to himself to sor-." He said getting cut off when she lost her balance falling against his chest.

Jace held her feeling her forehead, "Baby, you're burning up."

"I-I know…".Simon came from the kitchen holding out medicine, "Here drink this, and yes, it didn't help you being away, it made her worry herself into this state…"

Jace gave a death glare, "Give it a rest vampire, I'm here now to take care of her." he said taking her in his arms carrying her bridal style to his old room. By the time he set her down she was fast asleep.

…

"Clary Fray beware of the Lord of Izaxa…"

Her eyes flew open to the sound of the echoing voice that vibrated against the cave walls. She looked around gathering her surroundings and noticing the hieroglyphics that encircled the cave walls. Standing up she found that she was dripping with water the sparkled on her body. It was then that she saw the water hole in the center of the cave.

Clary shook off the water to be shocked when it floated in the air, "Did I? How did I-Just who the heck are you?"

"This is not important…I came to warn, and that shall be all…"

Letting everything sink in she shook her head, pinched herself, slapped herself, and then finally gave up. She had to be dreaming; the last thing she recalled was seeing Jace and falling into his arms with yet another fever.

Fever! This had to be a side effect of the medicine that Simon gave her before she drifted off to bed. "I'm here to warn you that the Lord of Izaxa is on the verge of breaking out of his prison…and once he's done that he's going out for blood…Be warned Clary Fray…"

"What do you mean? Who is he?" She asked so desperately wanting to make sense of this all. Lord of Izaxa she never heard before, and it wasn't helping that he was evil. But what is she to do? Clary couldn't very well go off in battle with so little background…why would he be after her. What put her at risk…

"Don't let it be yours…Do not invite the strangers into your life…For if you do you are only going to bring bloodshed…Remember Clary Fray you are a unique carrier of purity and strength…" the voice said echoing across the cave ignoring the questions that Clary so badly wanted the answers too.

…

_**Reviews= Motivation =More Chapters :)**_

To my dear readers, this is a little side story that I couldn't get off my mind during Anthropology, hope you enjoy and please remember feedback (**Reviews**) is my **muse**.


End file.
